A Three Course Meal
by NoSignalBlueScreen
Summary: Just a small drabble about the brotherly relationship between the Striation brothers with a little background thrown in. How do triplets act as a team with such different personalities? "We're triplets… it was only natural… we were unique and yet something bound us together… It really was most obvious when we cooked…" Cilan Cress Chili Striation Gym Brothers Pokemon Unova.


"Me and my brothers were taught by our father how to cook… we were taught our manners and etiquette by our mother. Father wanted us to take over one day when he could no longer run the restaurant, which we looked forward too since we so thoroughly enjoyed cooking. We also enjoyed battles like many young children, so eventually the idea of making our restaurant a gym came up. We helped father in the kitchen when there weren't challengers or it was a busy day… and fought trainers when they came and asked for a battle. Father needed to know we could handle ourselves in the kitchen, so it wasn't uncommon to find us making our own breakfast, lunch, or dinner whenever we could or whenever our parents weren't home. We also learned to look out for each other… We're triplets… it was only natural… we were unique and yet something bound us together… It really was most obvious when we cooked…"

zzzzzzzzz

"This is another test, okay my little chefs?"

"Yes sir."

"Think you can handle the kitchen and make dinner together while we are out?"

"Yeah."

"Alright and make sure to call us if you need anything. Danna and Bradly are next door if you need anyone sooner."

"No worries! Bye mom, bye dad!"

A young blue haired boy and green haired boy stood waving at their parents' retreating car. Then their eyes flicked to lock with each other's, when both realized that the third member of their trio was missing. The green-haired child, no older than eight, chuckled nervously and itched his cheek with his finger, "Oh Chili's probably at it again… We should start by finding him."

-Crash-

"Only a moment too late, Cilan, my dear brother," Cress, the blue haired boy with a calm persona, sighed.

The two boys turned to enter the house and locked the door. When they entered the kitchen near the front of the house, Chili, a young red-haired boy with a fiery personality, could be seen trying to clean up a broken plate. He had also seemingly fallen off of a short stool.

"Chili, you alright?" Cilan, the boy with a quiet and caring nature, asked.

"Yeah… I just broke a plate though…" Chili grumbled.

"After we clean up, we should start planning what we want to cook for an appetizer, dinner, and dessert," Cress spoke.

"Okay!" Chili grinned.

"I'll go find the cook book, while you two clean up the mess, okay?" Cilan asked kindly. After his two brothers accepted, he headed to the pantry. Their private pantry was located on the other side of the gym and dining room and so Cilan made his way across and through the tables and chairs in the restaurant. He reached their family's living area and found the pantry in the hallway. It wasn't too long before Cilan returned with the large cook book to the restaurant's kitchen. Cress and Chili had finished cleaning up. Cilan cracked open the large tome as his two brothers gathered around him.

"So… I was kinda wanting to make Tomato and Pesto Crostini…" Cilan smiled.

"Okay… I bet a Pasta Ratatouille will go good with that," Cress nodded, "And you Chili?"

Chili gazed over the choices carefully and with determination spoke, "I'm going to make an Apple Tart!"

"Okay sounds great! Let's get to work!" Cilan said happily.

Soon the brothers got to work, mixing and chopping carefully. Cilan cut up tomatoes, cheese, and pesto slowly, since his skill with the knife was still in need of improvement. He then prepared several crostini with tomato, pesto, and cheese on them and placed them in the oven. At the same time, Cress chopped up various veggies like eggplant, squash, and cucumber and cooked them before adding them to pasta. The cheese he placed on top, melted quickly. Chili worked hard to make the crust, puffing up flour into the air on accident. Cilan turned on the stove vent with a smile. Chili then made the filling by cooking it slowly. Finally he placed the apple slices on the top, before putting it in a separate oven.

It wasn't too long before the three brothers were sitting at the family table, starting to dig into the fruits of their labors. They all had happy faces on until Chili frowned. The other two of the trio, being triplets as they are and sensitive to each other's feelings, took notice.

"You alright, brother?" Cilan asked.

Chili looked up, "There's so… much food here… will… will we even bother with the tart?"

Cress smiled, "Of course Chili, why else do you save room for desert? It's the best way to finish a meal!"

Chili frowned again, "Does the dessert have to always come last?"

"No… a dessert is good all on its own, like with a birthday cake," Cilan responded with a calm smile.

Cress added in, "A three course meal is great but the foods on their own are tasty and unique in their own right."

Chili finally grinned, "Just like us!"

Cilan nodded, "Yeah… just like us. Always."

zzzzzzzz

"Wow, great sandwiches Cilan!" Ash smiled.

"Why thank you, Ash. I'm glad you like them," Cilan nodded.

"Cress did well with the soup!" Iris grinned.

"Wow, Chili this pastry is delicious!" Max said, obviously entranced with the treat. May sighed and rolled her eyes, which made Drew smile.

"I have to thank you guys for letting me enjoy being served this time for once. I'll be honest, it's a bit of a foreign feeling," Brock said, thanking the Striation brothers.

"Not a problem at all!" The three brothers said in sync.

"The sandwiches, soup, and pastry go well together," Gary nodded.

"They work well on their own too though," Dawn giggled.

"What an enigma," Ritchie smiled.

"Just like us."

Everyone turned to look up at Chili with confused looks on their faces. Cilan and Cress turned to look at their brother and smiled. Cilan turned to look back at the group, "Just something we discovered a long time ago… you had to be there."


End file.
